Organic vs. Inorganic Fertilizer
What are fertilizer materials? Fertilizers give off nutrients to the soil to which they are applied. There are two types of fertilizers, organic and inorganic (artificial), that are used by the agriculture industry. For the most part, fertilizers want to have nitrogen, phosphorus, and potassium in a good balance. If the ratio adds up to more than 15, the fertilizer might be inorganic.(1) Organic Fertilizers Organic fertilizers are those that come from natural sources rather than being synthetically made. They may come from certain types of rocks, such as limestone or saltpeter, but even things as simple as manure.(2) The benefit to organic fertilizer compared to inorganic is that the organic fertilizer does not run off as much and seeps in slower into the soil than artificial ones. The organic fertilizers also help the soil build and keep water in it. Overall they are much safer for plants as it helps avoid the plants getting too big of a dose at once. With constant application of compost or organic fertilizer the chance of desertification is decreased because the fertilizer allows for soil retention.(3) Unfortunately, when compared in size to inorganic fertilizer, organic fertilizer tends to be bulkier and is harder to transport. If organic fertilizer is not available locally it could be very costly and time consuming to ship and process.(4) If the fertilizer ends up being improperly processed it can lead to possible pathogens that then move into the plants,which could then be harmful to those that consume the plants. Properly composed fertilizer should not be an issue. Inorganic Fertilizers Inorganic fertilizers are used because of how easily it is transported as well as how high of yields it can produce in a short amount of time. However, because of how nutrient saturated these fertilizers are, excess water can pull extra chemicals into other areas such as lakes, which could cause an algal bloom. Also, fertilizers can cause fertilizer burn on plants, as well as acidifying the soil nearby.(5) This leads to the conclusion that artificial fertilizers are not a long term solution for applying nutrients to depleted soils as in the long run the soil will become less efficient at holding moisture and allowing proper plant growth. Application The fertilizer can be applied directly on top of the soil and it will filtrate through the soil. However, if using large quantities of organic soil, it may require multiple passes through to get enough nutrients throughout the field, potentially leading to soil compaction, which decreases yields.(6) Applying the organic fertilizer a couple of months in advance is recommended as it allows the soil to take in the nutrients as well as for soil microbes to break down the organic nutrients into usable forms for the plants. References 1. Organic Fertilizers. (n.d.). Understanding : Organic Gardening. Retrieved May 8, 2014, from http://www.organicgardening.com/learn-and-grow/organic-fertilizers 2.Organic Fertilizer. (n.d.). Garden Tools. Retrieved May 8, 2014, from http://www.groworganic.com/fertilizers/organic-fertilizer.html 3. National Gardening Association. (n.d.). Edible Landscaping with Charlie Nardozzi ::. Retrieved May 8, 2014, from http://www.garden.org/ediblelandscaping/?page=organic-fertilizers 4. How to apply organic, synthetic fertilizers. (n.d.). . Retrieved May 8, 2014, from http://www.mydailynewswatchng.com/how-to-apply-organic-synthetic-fertilizers/ 5. Fertilizer Basics, Fertilizers, Organic, NPK: Gardener's Supply. (n.d.). Gardeners Supply. Retrieved May 8, 2014, from http://www.gardeners.com/Fertilizer-Basics/5161,default,pg.html 6. Vegetable Garden: Soil Management and Fertilization. (n.d.). Vegetable Garden: Soil Management and Fertilization. Retrieved May 8, 2014, from http://www.ext.colostate.edu/mg/gardennotes/711.html#compaction